


uselessness alliance

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [9]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Back Pain, Chronic Fatigue, Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Kinrou, Chrome and Senku all need a rest day
Relationships: Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu & Kinrou, Chrome & Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Series: Dr. Stone [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	uselessness alliance

Kinrou's head was splitting in pain. He would usually work through the pain, but this was affecting his concentration enough that he would be more a liability than anything else. He called Kohaku to take over his post and went to Chrome's hut to get some painkillers.

After Kinrou had told Chrome about his headaches, the latter had told him to tell Senku about them. The de-petrified scientist had theorised that his vision problems were the reason for his headaches; indeed, now that he had his glasses, he had less headaches, especially incapacitating ones. Still, they did continue to occur on occasion.

Upon entering the hut, he was greeted by the sight of Chrome laying in bed, the basket of painkillers right next to him.

"You too, huh?", he said, a weak smile on his lips.

"What happened?", Kinrou questioned, curt as ever.

"Nothing happened, my back's just off today for no reason I get."

Kinrou nodded in reply and, grabbing a glass of water, downed a painkiller. He made a move to leave but was stopped by Chrome's voice.

"Stay and rest. There's space on the bed too, if you want to lay down."

"It's alright, I need to return to my post."

"No way. If you came to get painkillers, it must be hurting real bad. Rest."

KInrou couldn't deny Chrome's words. The idea of resting sounded like heaven. Besides, if he was needed, Kohaku would not hesitate to call him. He didn't take up Chrome's offer to lay down however, instead choosing to sit down at the foot of the bed and lean against the bed frame.

"Does it hurt a lot?", he questioned Chrome. He knew the younger boy had days when he was in pain and needed to rest, but he didn't know any further details about it.

"Not really. It's more like my body's stuck in a lopsided position. If I try to straighten it, it'll hurt like hell, but I can still get around if I need to. I'm just not gonna be off any use today because of the tilt. What about you?"

Kinrou let out a sigh and answered, "I can't focus beyond the pain. I am a liability today."

Chrome let out a brittle sounding chuckle and responded, "Hey, at least we can be useless together."

"Got room for one more in the useless alliance?"

Chrome and Kinrou both turned to the hut entrance, where Senku stood, looking worse for wear.

He dragged his feet over to the bed and, climbing over Chrome, settled on it.

"Shift over."

Chrome obliged and then asked, "What's up with you today then?"

"Dead on my feet obviously. I'm tired and the lioness is threatening me with bodily harm if I don't rest. It's a counterintuitive but effective threat."

Chrome simply hummed in response. The three settled into silence for a few minutes before Senku spoke again.

"Keep talking. It's harder to relax when it's silent." Then, as if he just realised something, he added, "Kinrou has a headache, yeah? Forget what I said, talking will make that worse."

"Not really", Kinrou responded. "As long as it's not too loud, talking is fine. It's helpful actually, as it distracts me from the pain."

Having gotten permission from both of them, Chrome wasted no time.

"So, is everyone getting a break today?"

"Nah. I gave them all small projects that don't need my supervision. Just because I got to rest doesn't mean that they get to take it easy, you know?"

"Oh? What did you tell them to do?"

As Chrome listened with rapt attention to Senku's explanation, full of words incomprehensible to Kinrou, the latter lay his head against the mattress and let the sound flow over him. Allowing himself to take a break wasn't easy, and he didn't think he would ever be able to do it without guilt. But resting together made it just the slightest bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> my hip is in pain and I can't sleep, which I think is enough of an explanation


End file.
